I Love Mistletoe
by childproof.bottlecaps
Summary: Every night, it's a dream. Every morning, the both of them wake up disappointed. And like a Christmas party is going to help! AU, RikuSora with a mini dash of AxelRoxas.


**I Love Mistletoe

* * *

**

**Author's Note! Oh boy!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, damn. However! One day when they have stock in it, I will own a tiny scrap of it! Yessss!

But, uh, yeah. Don't own it now. Belongs to Disney and Square Enix.

**NOTE PART:** This is, unashamedly, a Christmas-themed one shot for one of my favorite pairings –Riku/Sora. Somehow, I hope I've done justice or something right for the fandom. This is going to contain **YAOI (boy/boy lovin'.)** If you don't like that sort of thing, LEAVE. Flames will be given to the Hades and the Underworld next Christmas! This is also **UNBETA'D**, for I finished it at 11:57 PM on Christmas Eve! xD And, even though it's not the best, I can come back and edit away, right?

Critiques are loved! (for the reason stated previously) I like grammar, too. Tell me if something's off with my use of the English language!

Now, without further stalling (uh… uhh… uhhhh…), here's the damn story!

* * *

**Once upon a time**, a spiky-haired boy kissed his best friend, with hands petting silver strands from scalp to the tips that brushed muscles hidden away under cotton (oh so tenderly, so softly), with lips meeting the opposing so sweetly and it was pure _perfection_. 

But then, in a sweeping, harsh gesture, his best friend pushed him away, green irises and shadowed pupils narrowed. He'd seethe out that it was _wrong _and they were _boys_ and what in the _fuck_ were you _thinking_?

The spiky-haired boy would then awake, tears all but smothering his cheeks in the middle of the night with the moonlight filtering through his drapes just to show random slivers of floor and clothing. But, sometimes they'd fall on the bed, like a movie cliché, on the shaky hands covering his face. _Oh Riku, __**Riku**_, he'd whimper.

_I wish you could love me.

* * *

_

"Sora?" a questioning voice asked in the darkness. "Are you awake? Wake up, you lazy bum!"

Poke poke poke. It can only be Kairi. "Mmm… What?" Sora lifted his head in response to her poking and prodding, opening sleepy eyes at the speed of molasses. She let out a few seconds of laughter.

"We have to go to lunch, unless you'd rather sleep in Mrs. Gainsborough's class!" She tugged on his arm, laughing. "C'mon Sora!"

He smiled, mumbling, "I'm coming, I'm coming," as they linked arms and walked out of the classroom, leaving the teacher to flip through papers with a smile.

"So, Sora," she stated as they walk through the corridors to their locker hall, "why didn't you respond to any of my texts or calls yesterday? I got worried." Approaching his locker, Sora glanced at the redhead before returning his vision to the lock.

"I was busy," he said quietly, spinning the lock with nimble fingers and opening. Then, realizing how incredibly out of character it was for him to say anything quietly (as shown by the worry smattered on his other best friend's face), he smiled brightly, closing his eyes as he did so. "Ya know, Mom was all over me with Christmas shopping and wrapping presents and FOOD!" The brightness Sora seemed to recapture so quickly made the worry evaporate from Kairi's face.

"Oh, well, if that was all," she said, "then I suppose I can forgive you." Of course, that _wasn't_ all, but this was the last day of school for the semester. Exams over, Christmas coming – yep, everyone was relaxed and happy. Except for Sora.

He couldn't stop remembering his dreams.

_Lips pressed together oh so sweetly –_

"Sora, when are you coming to my Christmas party? Oh, yeah, my parents OK'd it even if they were going to their own Christmas party… Pretty amazing, huh? Anywho, I was hoping that maybe you and Riku could come early to help me decorate…"

"_NO! Get away from me, you fag!"_

His voice was soft as he responded, "Oh, yeah, sure. What time?"

"_Oh Riku, __**Riku**__."_

"Around five. Can you bring music?" He didn't answer.

_His hands in silver hair, his hands being pushed away –_

"Sora? Are you there? So-ra!"

A hand was being flashed in front of his face. Sora shook his head slightly to try to get the thoughts out of his mind. He had worried Kairi again. Shit.

"Oh, Kairi, yeah. What time again?" his voice responded brightly, lips and teeth smiling again. It hardly reached his eyes. She looked at him, the worry condensing with her voice.

"Around five – Sora, are you alright? You've been zoning out all week." They walked out of the monotonous locker hall to the lunch room.

He looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "Of course I'm fine. I'm just a little tired, that's all." She unlinked arms with him and placed a delicate hand on his shoulder.

"Well, if you're stressed or you need to let something out, I'm here." Pat pat pat went her hand, and she pulled it back to herself. _Oh, if only I could,_ Sora miserably thought as he walked with her to their lunch table, threw their stuff down, and walked to the lunch line.

"Hey Sora, Kairi." A velvet voice reached both of their ears, but taking a glance at the girl to his left, Sora could tell he was the only one whose nerves tingled at the sound. "How were those exams, huh?"

Kairi grinned, "Absolute torture. I love Mrs. Gainsborough, but that exam made me want to pluck out my eyelashes!" She pointed at Sora. "But for Mr. I'm-The-Next-Einstein, he fell asleep ten minutes into class! He probably finished the exam in five!"

Riku looked at him, smirking. "Oh, yes, Sora. Always the smart one who wants to study for nine hours a night." Sora put on another big smile, flashing pearly white teeth.

"Well, when _I_ win a million smarter-than-thou awards and all you're stuck with is the admiration of the village idiots," Sora said, grinning as he grabbed a tray and a hamburger, "then you'll be the one wishing you cared more about your grades." Filling half of the pre-portioned tray with fries, he added, "And it's not nine hours a day. It's hardly two."

Riku scowled. "I'd rather you not call my fan base 'village idiots', though they pretty much are. And, anyways, I'm going to be the one with a band bigger than The Beatles while you and Kairi are stuck being admirers." Sora blushed and Kairi just laughed out a, "Yeah, in your dreams!"

It was easy to forget the dreams, but with such a simple word as 'admirer' coming from Riku's lips (_soft, full lips…_), it brought the thoughts right back to the front burner. However, squashing them down with any sign of them, Sora laughed and pulled out the money to pay for lunch. Riku tweaked his nose, and he blushed.

* * *

**Once upon a time**, a silver haired self-proclaimed sex-god kissed his best friend, a hand entwined with soft brown spikes of hair and another ghosting over child-like cheekbones and a jaw line just begging to be kissed, lips meeting the other softly and it was perfection. 

But then, in a naïve, frightened gesture, his best friend pushed him away, cerulean eyes wide and afraid. He exclaimed that the kiss was _wrong_ and they were _boys_ and oh Riku, _how _could you want that?

The silver-haired sex-god would then awake, tears welling up in his eyes as he rolled over onto his side, willing himself not to cry over a dream, a foolish hope that would have to go away sometime, right? The streetlight situated outside his window, however, would prove to the shadows in the room that he was submitting to the tears now rolling down his pale cheeks. _Oh Sora, __**Sora, **_he'd whisper.

_I wish you could love me.

* * *

_

December 23rd.

Two days to Christmas and the day of Kairi's Christmas Party.

Oh _God_. Riku knocked on the large oak door before making his way into the Osaka residence, nearly knocking over a brunette taping red and green streamers to the corners. His legs shaking unsteadily on the ladder assigned to him, Sora was (for lack of better word[s) fucking _pissed _when something brushed past his ladder, clutching tightly at the crown molding. "What the FUCK?!"

Riku held his hands out to steady the ladder and, hopefully, the younger boy's legs. "Sora, do want me to do that? I'm sure I could reach it better." Honestly, though, Riku would have rather stayed like this, letting his gaze roam from crevices in dark-washed jeans to a delicate curve of ass that was begging to—

_OHGODNO_, his mind screamed at him. _You will __**not **__think like that, do you hear me? It's only setting you up for failure._

_I know, I__** know**_, Riku responded to his mind (which was rather trippy, once you think about it), _but I really can't help it if it's metaphorically staring me in the face!_

_Yes, you –_

"Riku? Can you please move?" Sora's pleasant voice intercepted through his internal argument, a smile plastered onto his features as he wiggled his foot at Riku's face. The elder of the two let out a (hopefully) easy-sounding laugh.

"Oh, yeah Sora. Sorry 'bout that!" Riku moved as Sora glided down, handing heavy-duty tape and a pack of streamers to him. Strangely, he also pulled out a few tacks from his pocket. Noticing the inquiry in Riku's eyes and on his facial features, he elaborated.

"You'll need them to tape streamers from corner to corner. Tack the streamer in the middle of the distance from corner to corner, and when you move the ladder, it'll be more efficient in the fixing of the streamers. You might want to make little, eh…" Sora proceeded to make bump-like hand gestures. "Well, you know what I'm talking about. Anywho, make, uh, those things on the long sides. Got it?"

Riku looked amused. "And how long did it take you to create that plan, O Ye Wise One?"

"Five minutes. Now get to work!" Sora laughed as he muttered a, 'yes, master,' while he climbed the ladder, giving Sora a nice view of strong muscles hidden away under a t-shirt and a most-delicious curve of ass.

Sora blushed as he said, "I'll also tell Kairi you've taken over my job, okay?" Not giving Riku any time to respond, he hurried out, calling, "Okay! One of us will check on you when you should be finished."

Letting out a sigh as the brunette left the room, he began rationing streamers as he looked at how many he had left. Sora hadn't done much, but really, the ladder was too short for him to really get anything done without risking that pretty little neck of his. _No, don't even think about any part of him being pretty. Or attractive, _his mind happened to say as he thought this.

_Damn it, would you leave? Why do you care? _Riku happened to reply with an internal sigh. He taped up a trio of red and green streamers.

_What did I tell you, oh, five minutes ago? Failure or heartbreak is not a pretty thing, and you are setting yourself up for both. _One tack pierced its way to the ceiling. He moved the ladder and taped the streamers to the other corner. This was rather mindless work once you got into the rhythm. However, his rhythm was erratic and angry as he quickly did his job.

_Leave me the fuck alone!_

_No! I'm trying to protect you._

_I don't care!_

"Riku?"

Oh, shit. Riku turned around, his gaze meeting Kairi's. "Um, I just wanted to see if you were done. Looks like you're close." He leapt down to the floor halfway down the ladder. "And, what do you not care about?"

"Yeah, only this wall crease and I'll be finished." Riku decided it'd just be best if he didn't respond to the question. Kairi just stood there, rubbing at the skin between her eyebrows as she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Okay. Come to the living room once you're finished, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Riku then set a world record in streamer-fixing, finishing the job in approximately two minutes before walking into the Christmas-fied room. Kairi and Sora were sitting in front of the Christmas tree, pretty as a picture as the red head free handed letters to the words _Merry Christmas_ and Sora cut them out carefully before placing them in separate piles.

"Hey Riku! You can help us decorate!" Sora exclaimed as he saw the silver-head walk through the doorway, the brunette's tongue stuck out slightly as he focused on cutting the green and red paper.

Kairi nodded as she said, "Yeah, you can cover the glitter, right? Just outline the letter with that glue," she made a wild hand gesture, "and sprinkle the glitter on it. Boy, do I hope it dries by party time!" Riku just looked at the girl.

"You expect me to, to _glitter-fy_?!" he exclaimed, but was cut off by Sora.

Brunette-head bowed, he laughed out, "Oh, c'mon Riku! It's not like it'll make you any less a man." Kairi proceeded to snort.

"Oh, shut it. You've seen my chiseled chest – you _know_ I'm a man," he gloated. Sora and Kairi then doubled onto the floor, eyes shut as they howled out laughs.

"And it's not like it makes you any _more_ of a man!" exclaimed Kairi as she rolled back into a hunched sitting position. "Now, hurry up! People are going to be showing up in an hour and a half! Sora, when you finish with these letters, call the pizza place." She rose to her feet, walking towards the kitchen. "I'm going to start fixing up party platters."

Riku then looked at Sora. "Oh _God_."

It was easy to push thoughts to the backburner sometimes, and this was one of those times.

* * *

The preparations for the party went better than planned; the glue dried, nothing caught fire in the kitchen (well, not counting those cookies, but we'll just pretend that didn't happen), and the pizza arrived at the perfect time (6:50, and the party was officially starting at 7 o'clock). Now, Sora was at the stereo in the den (which was a different room from the living room – no television), placing one of his mix CDs into the desired slot as requested by the hostess; Riku was lounging on the couch, and Kairi was in the foyer, eagerly awaiting her guests. 

Sora pressed the play button, turning up the volume until the couch Riku was occupying thumped mildly with the bass. Sneaking a glance at the self-proclaimed sex-god, Sora felt his knees weaken a bit as he saw a hint of abdomen from the shirt that was sneaking its way upwards. _Oh no, not tonight._

And then the guests came, as was evident from the loud shriek sounded from the foyer. _Thank God._ Sora and Riku looked at each other, both somewhat pitying the people who heard that in the five-foot radius from the girl though laughter took hold of their vocal chords. And into the den walked… Axel and Roxas. The silver-haired of the group smirked as the duo cupped their ears, the flaming redhead poking a finger into his ear.

"You would have thought the entire senior class of Radiant Gardens had arrived with the screech we just heard," Riku said as Roxas crashed into an unsuspecting armchair, glaring up at him. "But, nope! It's only you two."

The blonde looked at Riku. "Wow, I feel incredibly loved," he responded dryly. Sora laughed and mussed the nonsensical spikes with the palm of his hand.

"Oh, c'mon Riku! Be nice to Cousin Roxy!" the brunette said. He then took long strides to the couch, pushed black Converses attached to Riku's legs (which he thought were absolutely lovely – wait! No! Can't be thinking that!) to the unsupporting air playfully, and flopped onto the sofa cushion.

Axel, who was now dance-swaying with the music, said, "And, if you were in the same room with said screech, you'd definitely be thinking a little higher of poor ol' Roxy and me! We were greeted with what sounded like the fucking _devil_." Then, as though a fluorescent light bulb was suddenly pushed into his frontal cortex, his eyebrows shot up and he ran into the foyer. Sora shot a glance at Roxas, who mouthed _I have no fucking idea_, and then Axel was back, holding a CD case. "Kairi told me to bring a mix CD to ya. Maybe I can spice this party up a bit!"

Sora laughed and took the CD. "Thanks Axel. I'll go put it in now." As soon as he put it in and switched CDs, an overly excited Demyx (who he hadn't heard come in the door – how strange) came over to him and thrust a CD under his nose.

"I brought a CD! Play it play it!" he exclaimed as Sora put it into the five disk changer.

"No Sora, mine," Axel said, growling jokingly.

"No, mine!" Demyx responded, glaring at the red head.

"No, mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"Soooora! Play mine!" Demyx whined, pointing at Axel. "He's a meanie, anyway!"

Sora sighed. "What about this? I'll think of a number between one and twenty and whoever's closest gets their CD played first. Okay?"

"Okay!" exclaimed Demyx brightly. Axel nodded as well, smirking slightly. "Ya got the number yet?"

The shorter brunette responded, "Yeah, now give me your numbers already."

"Nine!" the ever-hyper Demyx half-shouted to the boy standing less than two strides away.

"Okay, and there goes my hearing… And you Axel?"

"Eight," he said, smirk growing. "Got it memorized?" After getting two strange looks, he held up his hands in a half-surrender gesture. "What? It's my favorite number."

Sora looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "O-kay… Well, the number was twelve, so Demyx gets his played first. Then it's mine, and then it's Axel's. Got it? Good." Pressing play, he turned the volume three-quarters of the way up. Dance music snaked its way through the speakers. Riku looked at him, an eyebrow raised. _What have you done?_ Sora laughed and walked towards him, yelling animatedly about something.

And, ten minutes later, the majority of the guests arrived.

* * *

An hour into the party, and it was actually a _party_. _Kudos to Kairi for this one_, Riku thought, grinning as he found his way into the living room. The den had now been taken over as the "dance floor" while the living room was dubbed the "Guitar Hero/Dance Dance Revolution I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS" room. He was ready for some Guitar Hero action! 

Then, he looked, and Guitar Hero was not being played. Instead, all he saw was his best friend dancing up a storm on a plastic dance mat, overtaking his blonde cousin in a game of wicked feet skills. Sora's _body_ moved, though, not just his feet. He was a master at this game, moving his hips like an Indian dancer without realizing it, sometimes dropping his body so his hands would hit the arrows for him. Riku stared, wide-eyed, at the boy that took over his dreams at night, when he'd shun away from him innocently and frightened. But now, moving his lithe body like an ambrosial sex-god, he had Riku slightly slack jawed and down right _staring_.

"Don't tell me you're staring at _my_ Roxy-Baby, are you?" Axel's voice rang out as he slid up beside the silver haired watcher. "'Cause, if you are, we'll have to take this outside," he joked.

"Of course I'm not… I don't want the pyromaniac out for _my_ ass, now do I?" Riku said, jerking his vision away from Sora. Axel smirked and looked at him, a knowing gleam radiating from his eyes.

"So, it's Sora then? You've finally given in?" When Riku looked at him, his face a mix between astonishment and horror, Axel patted his shoulder as he still smirked. "Hey, hey, it's not that obvious, but I can just _tell_." When the expression plastered on Riku's face changed to a dash of fright and a gallon of anger, he rolled his eyes and sighed, "Look, I'm not going to tell anyone. I'd just suggest you get on with it, 'cause you're just going to be fighting with yourself until something happens." _Yeah, really,_ Riku's mind replied with a snort in his head. "Trust me, I know from experience."

Axel was then gone, along with Roxas and Sora from the dance battleground. It looked like the brunette had won once again. And then, mirroring Sora's determined face as he played DDR, Riku decided to stare down his fears and meet up with the object of his dreams to see if they were speaking the truth or if his subconscious really didn't have a clue.

* * *

Sora wiped away fake sweat from his forehead, smiling widely. Roxas looked at him, grumbling with a smile and a neon pink blush as Axel swept him away with a kiss to his temple, redhead winking at Sora. With a laugh, he began to make his way out to the kitchen. DDR was a workout and he was in need of nourishment! 

As he made it halfway through the doorframe, Riku just _happened_ to meet him there as well. His body was in rather close proximity to his, and he felt his face grow rather hot. "H-hey Riku," he said, mentally cursing from the stutter.

"Hi Sora," he replied smoothly with a hint of shakiness in the background that Sora noticed. Sora, who was clueless in why they were lingering in the doorframe, decided to try and make it seem less awkward. Or, well, less awkward to him.

"Did you see me kick Roxas' ass back there? The master of DDR has arrived and will be taking everyone out tonight!" he said in fake-smugness as Riku made his way closer to the shorter boy.

"Yes, I did. And it was amazing," the taller of the two replied, smiling softly. Sora looked at him with inquiries written all over his face, and Riku just got closer and closer 'till Sora's bubble of personal space hadn't just been popped – it had been massacred. Sora could hardly breathe, air swooshing in and coming out of his parted lips shallowly, as Riku leaned closer to him. "Sora, look up."

And Sora did exactly that. Above their heads (heads that were too close for friends, even best friends) was a ball of mistletoe with red bow tied decoratively around it. "Oh," he near-whispered, the soft sound barely making it to Riku's ears through the sound waves of music flooding from all areas. "Well, uh, I –"

Sora's heart must have stopped as he was cut off.

Riku, in a burst of _must_-do-this confidence, quickly grabbed Sora's hand from its former position, held it softly, and kissed him.

* * *

**Once upon a time**, a spiky haired boy received a kiss from his silver haired best friend, one hand threaded with the other's. The other hand laid dormant at his thigh while his best friend's trailed up to a warm cheek, stroking over cheekbones and a jaw line fit for a prince. Lips met softly, and, God, it was the purest of perfection to both parties. 

And, with this lovely blooming feeling of acceptance and _love_, the brunette smiled so sweetly at the taller of the two, a true smile he hadn't been able to form ever since his dreams had started. But, now the dreams were proven false, and he really had a reason to smile. The once dormant hand now snaked to the silver haired head, pulling it down so their lips met once again, this time a bit firmer but still so sweet and perfect. Stroking the strands like he had in the desperate, desolate dreams, he smiled into the kiss as he moved his lips gently against the full ones.

They broke apart and the brunette laughed. _I love mistletoe_, he sighed out happily as he was led to a secluded corner behind the Christmas tree. The white lights shone on his lightly tanned skin and the pale skin that belonged to his best friend – lover? Boyfriend? Did it really matter?

_I do, too_, whispered the pale boy as he leaned down to breathe words onto full lips opposing his.

_Almost as much as I love you.

* * *

_

Oh, my god. The sweetness is kind of killing me, but I don't mind. It was pretty fun to write, even though I definitely know it's not exactly anything special.

Well, c'mon, you've gotten this far. All you have to do to make the sun shine even brighter on me is click that periwinkle button below this. That's right. Do it now!

Merry Christmas!


End file.
